The present invention relates generally to failover in a storage area network, and more particularly to in-band virtualization devices arranged in a cluster.
Knowledge is an important competitive advantage for any business. The drive to develop knowledge stores and improve storage hardware capacity leads to explosive growth in storage and computing resources. As a consequence of businesses depending increasingly on applications and their underlying data, continuous, reliable, and rapid access to data becomes critical. It is important to be able to guarantee online access and quick restores of lost data. Mass storage systems are becoming increasingly complex as developments in storage technology continue to meet the demands of the market.
It is necessary to assure reliability and maintain availability of storage systems.